What happens next
by rinabaka
Summary: What happens after Mikan chan left Gakuen alice? What happens when Amu chan enters Middle School? My version of what I think is going to happen This is my first fan-ficion so please review!
1. Chapter 1

1.** Mikan**

"Hi everyone! Today we have a new transfer student, her name is Sakura Mikan!" The sensei said with fake delight. "Many of you may know her from fourth grade, before she transferred to Alice Academy, and I am happy we have Mikan-chan back again for Middle school."

I wondered how anyone could ever remember me from before. My only friend in elementary school is Hotaru Imai, and she is still in Alice Academy, as much as I know. I certainly does not remember anything since two years ago, the doctors say I have had amnesia and forgot the time I spent in Alice Academy.

Its been two weeks since I returned home with Mr. Bear and a huge bouquet of flowers, and strange things keep on happening. First, I saw Mr. Bear sweeping our lawn, but when the neighbors came, he became a regular teddy bear again. The neighbors thought I have gone mad! Then its the flowers, they glow in the dark!

HOW CAN FLOWERS GLOW WITH NO LIGHT SOURCE? AND NEVER WILT?!

Of course, no one believed me except for Jii-chan, my grandpa.

*back to the classroom

"Sakura-san, you can sit with Hinamori-san over there, she came to our school a year before you came back, so you might not know her yet, but she is a really nice girl and in the student council!"

"Hai!" I said cheerfully, and skipped to my seat next to Hinamori-san.

"The first period is free period! Feel free to talk to your friends until another teacher comes!" The sensei said, and left the class room. I have a strange feeling I had a sensei like that before, but my thoughts were distracted by the pink haired girl sitting next to me.

"O-haio! (good morning, but I'm pretty sure its misspelled) I'm Hinamori Amu, you can call me Amu-chan if you want, and I am the head of the Student council, other wise known as the joker, here at Seiyo Middle School. I understand the problems you have with your memory but I hope we can be good friends together!"

I smiled, Amu-chan seemed like a really nice girl, I hoped we would get along fine, even though I know no one would ever replace Hotaru.


	2. Chapter 2: Amu

**2. Amu**

"Mikan is such a cute girl! I wonder if she has any shugo charas!" Ran exclaimed while we are on our way to the Royal Garden of Seiyo Middle School.

Hm... I wonder what happened that made her loose her memories, but Mikan-chan is a very innocent girl, so it might not be much... Still, her past kinda bothered me.

Before, I knew, it, I was already at the Royal Garden, which, by the way, is about three times the size of Seiyo Elementary School's.

"AMU-CHI!" I was tackled by Yaya the second I entered.

"Ouch!" I complained, rubbing my head, wait, "I thought you are still in the Elementary Branch! You are a six grader Yaya! Go to the right school!"

Yaya beamed at me, "The school decided to make Six grade a part of Middle school now!"

I stared at her blankly, when did that happen? Well, at least everyones still in the school, meaning nothing changed much, but...

"We are leaving Rikka-chan and Hikaru-kun all alone in the Elementary school Royal Garden without knowing what to do?" I sighed, Rikka-chan is a bright girl, but well, she can be a baka at times, at least Hikaru knows what he's doing...

"Yo!" A sound came from behind me, and before I could run, a hand came down and ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" Annoyed, I turned in time to see...

"KUKAI~" Yaya screamed and tackled the sempai with a hug, "We are in the same school!"

"Um... about that," Kukai-sempai said, looking uneasy, "I'm transferring to a school called Gakuen Alice...The invitation came from the government, so my parents can't turn it down..."

Gakuen Alice, where had I heard that name before?

"WAAAA~~~~~~" Wailed Yaya, chara changing into Pepe, or more like a baby, "I thought we were finally going to be in the school again!"

As Kukai left, the council began to work. And of course, Yaya kept on crying...

Tadase, the King, started going through the papers and giving out jobs to everyone. He looked so much like a prince~ (Rima later claimed I had hearts all over my eyes), while Rima and Nagi had their staring contest (why do they hate each other so much?), leaving me with the job of calming Yaya.

As we began to start doing the paperworks, my phone ran. The screen said "Kairi Sanjo". "Everyone its the prez!" I called out, as I answered the phone.

"Hi, its Sanjo, long time no see, and I have important information to tell you guys." Came from the other side of my sparkly cell phone.

I sighed, we've known Kairi-kun for almost a year now, and the way he speaks still sounds like we are complete strangers.

"What is it prez?" I asked, while putting the phone on speaker phone.

"Its about that gifted school, Gakuen Alice, I found data of children with powers there, my prediction is that the school is collecting children with shugo charas for unknown reasons."

"Isn't it the school Kukai is going to?" Yaya asked,

"Yes, and we all know he has a shugo chara." Prez hang up.

We all let the information sink in, hoping its just a coincidence, and a nagging suspicion kept on reminding me I've let something slip until...

"Amu-chan is Gakuen Alice the same as Alice Academy desu?" Suu asked, and I remembered where else have I heard the school mentioned.

"One thing we are sure of now," I started, "Is we have to do more research on Mikan-chan."


	3. Chapter 3: Natsume

**Natsume**

I woke up in the school's hospital with a headache. Must be my stupid alice again..., but I remembered being stabbed by a knife. I looked around, no blood, am I dead?

One thing to find out, I waited.

Sure enough, after about two minutes of waiting, someone came, but the someone is... "PERV TECHER!" I almost screamed out when I saw Narumi-sensei, why is he here?

"Whats happening?" I demanded.

"Oh Nat-natsume-kun, you are awake!" The annoying teacher said nervously.

Guess he is not going to answer my question, so I tried another question. "Where's Mikan?"

Naru looked down, with an expression of guilt, "TELL ME!" I commanded, with more force and a few fire balls to make my point.

"We-well, um..." The girly teacher is averting my glare, then the truth hit me. (or what he thought was the truth)

"No...no... its not happening..." I muttered

"Its not as bad as you think Natsume kun! We banished the ESP!"

But I literately broke, embarrassing enough to cry in front of my sister, but this perverted teacher? But the tears kept on coming, why does the world hate me so much? First its my sister, at least she's safe now, now its Mikan, I wanted to kill my self!

"Wait, are you thinking she's dead?" Naru asked, as if just realizing. THEN HE HAD THE NERVE TO LAUGH! "No Natsume, Mikan's very well alive, she just lost her alice!"

I signed with relief, at least she's not dead. "Where is she?"

"Mikan is with her grandpa, its already been two weeks since she left, but she's safe. And since you are awake, you can go to your classes soon! I bet everyone's excited to see you! And now you are a Middle School student, isn't that great?" This teachers definitely avoiding something...

This idiot teacher is trying to avert my focus, and is actually feeling sympathetic to me! "Fine", I said, even though I am not at all excited to see my annoying fans again, but at least I would see Ruka and know more about what happened while I was gone.

As I am lead down the corridors to my classroom, whispers began to surround me.

"Look its that Natsume..." "...poor him..." "...he must miss her..." "...shush hes coming!..."

I signed, whispers around me is normal, after all, everyone used to be afraid of me, but the whispers this time are not of fear, but of sadness. That annoyed me.

"Go away!" I hissed, and the crowd ran away. After all, no one wanted to be burned to a crisp, guess my alice has its uses sometimes.

As we neared my classroom, I saw Ruka. "Hey!" I called, and he turned.

Ruka smiled when he saw me, "Natsume!" and ran over with his bunny, who does not want to be near me. I smiled to my self: Bunny boy.

I made Ruka tell me everything, and he did. As much as I am sad to leave Mikan, at least I know the idiot is safe, even if she lost all her memories of me. I'm going to find her someday, I promised myself, and properly propose to her.


	4. Chapter 4: Hotaru

**4. Hotaru**

Where am I? The world seems to twist around me, and not just the places, it seems like the time period is also changing...

I looked up: "Oni-chan!"

Then I remembered. Signing: "Hope we don't get stuck here for a long time..."


	5. Chapter 5: Mikan

**5. Mikan**

Something is shaking me, really really hard, until I realized. "EARTHQUAKE!" I shrieked, and jumped out of my bed to face my grandpa laughing non-stop with sitting next to me.

Realizing I've been tricked, I yelled: "HEY!", but instead, Ji-chan just showed me the alarm clock.

"NOO ITS SEVEN THIRTY ALREADY AND I HAVE TO BE AT SCHOOL BY EIGHT!"

Ji chan laughed again: "You missed the bus twenty minutes ago, and the next one is coming within a minute, and it is going to arrive by your school by seven fifty, meaning you would only have ten minutes to run to your classroom two miles away! And if you are late -AGAIN- I would kill you!"

In my hurry, I changed, grabbed my backpack, a toothbrush, comb, and breakfast and leaped on the bus. I never noticed the sparkly golden egg that was laid on my bed.

Before the bus could even come to a full stop, I jumped off, making the bus driver angry, and started running towards the direction of the school. I had a feeling I've done this a lot.

Thank's to Ji-chan's training, I could somehow manage two miles in ten minutes, but I had forgotten the directions to the school ages ago! So I basically just ran around in circles until I crashed into some random person.

"OW! Watch where you are going!" I complained, and saw a high schooler with a violin case and acts like a cat. mmmmm... I have a feeling I know someone like that...

The boy just looked at me coolly, "Aren't you the one that is supposed to be apologizing?" I guess I am.

"Sorry! I am Mikan, I was lost on my way to Seiyo Middle School! Can you please show me the way?"

The cat boy smirked, "Sure, I was about to visit that school my self, and you have five minutes till school starts, I'll show you a short cut!"

"REALLY?! Yay! Thank you!" I jumped up and down in joy before I realized what "shortcut" this sempai is planning.

This violin boy led me up trees, climbing roofs, and jumping over apartments until we reached the school and somehow... "YAY IM NOT LATE THANK YOU ONICHAN!" I went into the school where crowds of students gathered to witness the start of the assembly that is going to happen in exactly 15 seconds.

Didn't Amu-chan say she's the head student council? Yup, I saw her coming out of the gates with a very cute girl with brown pigtails like mine, except that they are shorter and the ribbons are even bigger, a very pretty, long, wavy haired girl, a boy with long hair-cross dresser? And a boy with golden hair, he looks like someone I know, but I couldn't pinpoint whom.

I realized my mistake, since the cat boy had led me down a cat trail, I am still sitting on a tree within the school, and the young maple tree is DEFINITELY too small to support me, so...

CRASH!

I fell down the tree with the thin branch under me, which DOES NOT feel comfortable. But I'm used to injuries like this. Hotaru used to fire a gun at me every five seconds!

"Are you all right?" Came a voice above me. Its that boy that I thought looks familiar! Maybe I could remember who he is.

I quickly got up, wanting a better view of the familiar/non-familiar boy. I got disappointed when I saw him though, I had definitely never met him before. "I'm alright, thank you for asking!" I gave him a not very convincing smile, but even if my mind doesn't remember, my body remembered pain a lot more painful than this.

"Mikan-chan! Are you sure you are all right? Do you need first-aid? Does anywhere hurt?" Came a voice and it is surprisingly... "Amu chan I am all right!" I smiled at her, a genuine smile, looks like Amu chan also have two sides, just like Hotaru!

As Amu-chan led me towards the auditorium, I noticed her hair clip change from a clover to a cross, was that my imagination? Unlike the other student council members, or as the boy-Tadase- introduced, "guardians" -hm I wonder what they guard...- Amu chan isn't wearing a cape, but a regular school uniform.

As the guardians talked on and on about boring school related things, I noticed many girls has hearts over their eyes- Did I see something like that before?- and Amu is back to her "cool&spicy" self.


	6. Chapter 6: Amu

**Amu**

After a whole night of worthless research and Ami-chan's singing, the only thing I learned about Alice Academy and Mikan chan is:

It is an elite school- but I thought Mikan didn't even pass the middle school beginning exams!

It is very big- duh its a private school!

It is run by the government- thats why its so big!

It is all over the world- so?

AGH THESE INFORMATION DOESN'T HELP ME AT ALL!

So after a whole night of wondering what this mysterious school is, I fell asleep a second before the alarm clock rang - great timing Amu.

Why did I set the alarm clock to six thirty? Is this a prank?

WAIT NO THIS IS THE SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL AND THE STUPID ASSEMBLY IS TODAY I HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL EARLY!

I dragged myself out of bed and got ready - thank gods I live two blocks away from the school...

*Right before the assembly

As I entered the school gates with Rima, Yaya, Nagi and Tadase, walking on the imaginary roll or red carpet that the students mad way for, I heard a "CRASH".

Tadase quickly walked to the fallen girl: "Are you all right?" He asked, reminding me of my second day in fifth grade, where he had said the same thing. Then I realize the girl is Mikan, and Su suddenly character changed with me, showing my motherly side. Yes, another great timing for Amu-chan, a motherly figure in front of the whole school.

As the assembly started, I silently cursed Suu for changing my characteristic so suddenly. When the council and fell asleep-yes in the stage where the whole school is watching!


	7. Chapter 7: Natsume

**7. Natsume**

The only good thing that came from the ESP gone? No more missions for me, leaving me more time to think about how I messed up. So I spent the whole night thinking about ways that I should have done to keep Mikan in the Academy. Making myself more and more guilty.

I was about to ditch class when I remembered Ruka. He's going to be worried about me and check on me - of course.

Ruka's loyalty never ceased to amaze me, he came to my room right when I was about to come out. "Are you feeling better Natsume?" I smiled, he brought Youichi with him.

"Onii-chan..." Youichi stared at me, he's such an adorable little child! I am so happy the Dangerous Ability doesn't exist anymore and he can peacefully stay in the Active Ability class.

As we walked towards the classroom, we saw Naru come out - This sensei needs to learn how to teach! He saw me glaring at him.

"WAAA NATSUME DON'T BURN ME I KNOW THAT LOOK I JUST GOT MY HAIR DONE!"

I really wonder if this idiot is hiding his gender.

"Ah, and I have something to tell you..." The irresponsible teacher began, catching my attention. Good for him too, I was about to burn his hair.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you go gather all the people Mikan inserted Alice Stones in? We just found out about something, I'll tell you guys in the office."

Does he really not know I don't follow instructions? I was just about to burn his hair again when Shadow came.

"Looking for me?" He asked, followed by Tono, good thing I don't have to search for them.

As we walked to the offices, we dropped off You-chan, and I learned theres going to be a transfer student named Kukai. I really hated transfer students now, unless the transfer student is Mikan, but that could never happen.

Whiled we made ourselves comfortable in Annoying Teacher's office, he told us the strange news.

"As you all know, Mikan had inserted Alice Stones into you," He began, "But the Alice association tested your alice shape after she left...And we found that your Alice Shapes all changed into Mikan's type."

? When did it change? Speaking of that, I didn't get any headaches lately, but could it be more than just the stopping of missions?

From their expressions, I could also tell they are stunned, but maybe there had been a mistake... "Its not a mistake" Naru said, as if reading my mind, "Yuka also has the same power, we also tested the people she inserted Alice Stones."

Does this mean I could live as a regular person? I could use up all my fire and find Mikan again? Thoughts swirled in my mind until my head is about to explode. Ruka looked me, obviously noticing something's wrong.

"Now we would have to welcome our new student! Natsume, Ruka, he is in your class, so you guys should come with me!" Annoying teacher said cheerfully, I wonder why he didn't quit after Mikan left.

The new kid looks around the age of Shadow when I met him, with spiky hair and - was that a spirit thats following him? I wonder if I should call him Spiky or Ghost.

He was introduced to us as Kukai Souma, and he doesn't know what an Alice is - hm... I'm consider calling him Idiot for now - and doesn't care. I wonder how the gakuen found him, he obviously has one of the Alices that doesn't show.

When I looked at my classmates, most girls have hearts over their eyes. I sighed, looks like Idiot is going to go through some hardships. Just when I decided to take a nap under my manga book, I was disrupted by a hissing sound. It's Permy.

What's up with her now? I guess cats do like to hiss, so I didn't give it much thought. "SENSEI WHAT'S KUKAI SAMA'S ALICE?" the instant fan group asked.

"NO IDEA~ 3" Perv Teacher replied. Its a wonder how he's never fired. "I'll leave the rest to you my dear substitute!" As he skipped out the classroom. He should seriously consider becoming a girl.

"NOO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! THIS CLASS HATES ME AND YOU KNOW IT! AND I DON'T WANT TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANOTHER GOING INTO THE WOODS INCIDENT!"

I seriously wondered how the Academy found teachers this bad.

"Ruka lets ditch" I said as I walked out of the classroom.

Sitting on the sakura tree, I had time to think over what had happened over the past few days. I still felt sad about Mikan, then Narumi's words came to me. "we found that your Alice Shapes all changed into Mikan's type."

Does this mean we could leave the school when our alice is gone? As much as I wanted to see Mikan, I couldn't imagine being with her without threatening to burn her hair everyday. A plan slowly formed in my head...

"Ruka, remember how we used to want to escape the Academy?"

Ruka looked at me: "Natsume... you couldn't be thinking..."

Good thing he's smart. "Yes, its time to pay the High school Principle a visit."

**YAY I'M SO HAPPY I GOT A REVIEW! THANK YOU CHOASROSE IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Since I am told I should write my chapters longer, I tried my best, but since my writing skills sucked, this is the longest I could do. Please review and tell me what you think about the story! I would be really happy if you included you thoughts of what's going to happen next or how I could change my story or just some random comment!**

**and should I write Hotaru next or Mikan next? **

**Oh and since I actually bothered to write an author's note, I would put a disclaimer**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND SHUGO CHARA - even though I want to**


	8. Chapter 8: Kukai

**8. Kukai**

Wow fangirls really exist everywhere! It feels like theres even more girls looking at me than at Seiyo Academy! If that's really possible.

Oh and did I mention I was driven here in a limbo? Daichi was all like "Yeppe!" on the car during the night long ride - Yes, Japan is that big - Or more like Tokyo's traffic really suck.

I was greeted by a teacher that reminds me of Nikaidou sensei, but I had a feeling this teacher is even more 100% of an idiot. There's also a boy with a bunny that kinda looks like Tadase, hm... I should force Tadase with a bunny sometimes. And a boy that looks scary, and I could tell Daichi was scared also.

As I was introduced to the class, I noticed something odd about this school. The two boys went to the back of class - the scary one started sleeping! - without the girly teacher's permission of course, and I am sure I saw someone flying just a sec ago.

While Narumi (the sensei just remembered to tell me his name) sensei started introducing me, the class started asking me what my "Alice" is. What is an Alice? The only Alice I know is Alice in Wonderland!

But I wasn't paying much attention because Daichi was talking to me. "Kukai did you notice that scary boy?"

"hn?"

"I was sure he stared at me when we met..."

"and?"

"I could feel a strong aura around him and the bunny person"

That caught my attention, and I stopped paying attention to what the not very responsible teacher is saying.

My thoughts were stopped when another teacher started screaming: "NOO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! THIS CLASS HATES ME AND YOU KNOW IT! AND I DON'T WANT TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANOTHER GOING INTO THE WOODS INCIDENT!"

Whats wrong with going in the woods? And did our teacher just ditch class? Oh and the two sleeping boys are gone too.

As the definitely not responsible teacher left, he said: "oh Kukai-kun you will be sitting where Mikan used to sit and have Natsume as your partner~ 3"

Who's Mikan and Natsume? And why does this teacher have to add a heart in the end of every sentence? I sighed, this school is weird, and what the heck is an alice anyway?

A girl hissed at me - catlike - hm... wonder if Yoru would like her, and stared at me. This girl is weird, but I noticed many other weird things happening too...

The girl sitting in front of me a few seconds ago was turned into a giant machine snail.

Some boys are flying in midair

The graffitis on the wall are moving

The kids all looks like idiots while this is supposedly an elite school

A boy with emotionless smiling face just told me the elite school thing is a lie to fool people while I didn't even tell him anything!

I AM GOING INSANE THERES NO WAY PEOPLE WITHOUT CHARAS ARE FLYING AND GRAFFITIS MOVE AND A GIRL CANNOT TURN INTO A MACHINE!

"Whats a chara?" The same boy asked me, "HOW DID YOU READ MY MIND!?" THIS SCHOOL IS WEIRD!

"Koko has the telepathy alice of course he can read your mind!" The cat girl said, why does she hate me so much? And what's an Alice? This word just keeps on repeating over and over again!

If I asked, I might get detention on not paying attention in class, which is going to be very bad. "Whatever" I said indifferently, and walked away.

"3 KUKAI SAMA IS SO COOL! 3" came from about half of the girls in this class, I sighed, better skip class than be trampled under a mob of fan girls.

Thankfully, I have some experience with fangirls. I ran out, and from the noise behind me, I could tell the girls are following. Making a sharp left out of a door I think is the exit, I ran in random circles until I came upon a sakura tree.

"There is a strong aura up there..." Daichi said, making me jump-I almost forgot he is with me!

Not long after, I saw scary boy and bunny person jump off the tree - so that's where the aura came from - and run off towards the part I remembered is the High School building.

"Did they held that aura?" I asked Daichi, he's not that good at determining auras but I'm not Amu!

"I think so, they both have very strong auras, and I feel an egg is about to be born."

**Hi its Rina~**

**Since no one replied to my question, I decided to make this Kukai, because I still couldn't think of anything for Hotaru yet, and I'm wondering, should I just end this fanfic? I have a lot of things to do and is currently having a writer's block ( I think thats how you say it) **

**PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY READERS THINK!**


End file.
